Other Games
Other Games is the playlist where Falkuz plays games for only a few videos. There are 108 games on the list, some with only one video and some with 2-3, and even one with 7 parts. Along with those is a special 2-hour video that involved around 30 games. Examples of games played include GameTest12 (a now-inaccessible demo of an abandoned project by the creator of Happy Wheels), Arcanists (a game by the developers of RuneScape on their sister site), Super Wario 64 (a ROM hack of Super Mario 64), Super Smash Flash (while the sequel has its own playlist, this game is not planned to have more videos so it's here), and sometimes Falkuz does "game site" videos, such as the five games on Stabyourself Games, four games from Kongregate, and every game on the site RRRRThatsFiveRs. The 100th game played (not including any games that were taken out of the playlist) was Spewer. Description Any games that don't have their own playlist go in here! From spooky games to funny games to... spooky funny games! Here's a list of all the games in this playlist (and how many videos there are of it if there's more than one)! Note: This list was last updated on May 25th, 2016! (The rest of the description is a list of games; that won't be necessary to paste here as the Videos section will cover it!) Videos *Suicide Mouse: THE GAME *Suicide Mouse: The Game - Part 2 - RAGEQUIT *Stabyourself Games - Mari0, Not Pac-Man, and Not Tetris *Stabyourself Games - Ortho Robot and Trosh (Warning: Seizurific) *Ortho Robot - Part 2 - Return of the Rotation - Note: These two videos had their own playlist but were moved here. *Ortho Robot - Part 3 - Silver-Star Charger - Note: These two videos had their own playlist but were moved here. *Ortho Robot - Part 4 - Coin King *Super Smash Flash - Part 1 - This Game Sucks! *Super Smash Flash - Part 2 - Dying in a Race! *Super Smash Flash - Part 3 - The End! *Zombie Murder - Part 1 - THIS GAME IS ROCKIN' *Zombie Murder - Part 2 - THREE GIANTS *ImmorTall *Zombie Apocalypse Simulator - I SUCK AT SURVIVING *Toribash - Prepare to Witness Epic Failure! *Toribash Replay - Body Basher *Yeah Jam Fury - Making, Jumping, Breaking! *Super Wario 64 - Part 1 - Big Black Bob-Omb *Super Wario 64 - Part 2 - STUPID 20-SECOND STAR *Luigi's Mansion 64 - BE WARNED *Dot.EXE ("Cleaned" version, normal version pictures at the end) *Rift - Meet Kuzlaf! *Paging Dr. Falkuz (Surgeon Simulator 2013) - This is the only video on Falkuz's channel featuring "commentary!" *NES Left 4 Dead - Nintendo Hard *The Blood Cloud - A Gunshow Game (& Watch) *Street Fighter II: New Moves Edition - Ryu GOES CRAZY *Super Street Fighter II - Short stupid video! *Mine Blocks - Laggier than MineCraft! *GameTest12 - What could have been *No Time to Explain - MY RIBS ARE IN MY EYES, THEY'RE IN MY EYES *Can Your Pet? / Walk Straight / You Have to (...) / WalkRight (KONGREGATE) *Scribblenauts Unlimited - Deathbat! *Arcanists - A game with a dumber playerbase than RuneScape! *Ig-Light People on Fire (Ignite and Light) *RRRR That's 5 R's Games *the game: - YOU JUST LOST IT *Replaying :the game: - YOU JUST REPLAYED IT *REIMAGINE :the game: - YOU JUST REIMAGINED IT *Moonbase Alpha - JOHN SATAN *Ragdoll Avalanche 2 - MORE NINJA GAMES *Jelly Battle - U JELLY? *Ultimate Assassin 3 - Black Guy Kills People *Haunt the House - Surprisingly Spooky Sometimes *Territory War 3 - DA BOMBS VS. DA SUCKIES *Spartaman 2 - YEAH *WarpForce - Not as Bad as Expected *Slender: The Camping - Part 1 - Slender, But Worse *Slender: The Camping - Part 2 - Still No Notes *Experimental Shooter - Don't get stuck!!111!11!!11 *Experimental Shooter 2 - Now With Movement! *This is the Only Level - But It's Not the Only Stage *This is the Only Level Too - Doesn't That Make Two Only Levels? *This is the Only Level 3 - Switch Flippers *This is the Only Level 4 - HARDER THAN OWATA BE THE GUY *Achievement Unlocked - Still Only One Level *Achievement Unlocked 2 - Part 1 - Welcome to Reality *Achievement Unlocked 2 - Part 2 - You Are Now Leaving Reality *Achievement Unlocked 3 - Part 1 - Slave Work *Achievement Unlocked 3 - Part 2 - MONSIEUR LAGQUIT *Achievement Unlocked 3 - Part 3 - Clothes Curtain Call *Achievement Unlocked 3 - Part 4 - Portal 3 *Achievement Unlocked 3 - Part 5 - Incineration *Achievement Unlocked 3 - Part 6 - Surprise Ending *Achievement Unlocked 3 - Part 7 - Not-So-Surprise Ending *Mr. President! - Taking Bullets for President None X. Istent *Llama Adventure - Part 1 - The Jmtb02 isn't Over Yet *Llama Adventure - Part 2 - Meow Mr Rubix succeed = try(); DANCE!!!!!!!!!! *Revisiting Can Your Pet? - IT SAYS REFRESH AND RETRY, DUMB YOUTUBERS *A Catastrophic Date - AZURITE'S GAME *PewDiePie Adventures - This game looked fun... *Drunken Wrestlers - QUESTIONABLE FIGHTING *Tank Ball 2 - NO RESPECT, NO RESPECT! *Super Mario: Star Road - RANDOM HAX *OverSoul - This game is terrible. *Pony vs. Pony - Rising to the Top (of the Rainbow) *Friday the 24th - Finishing Santa Off *Super Mario World: A Christmas Walk - A Nintendo Wii! *Super Mario World: A New Year Walk - DISAPPOINTING FIREWORKS *Kombat Fighters - HYUH, HYUH, HYUH, HYUH, HYUH *The Majesty of Colors - WE ♥ TENTACLE MONSTERS *...But That Was Yesterday - Moonwalking Away from the Past - Note: the actual title is "...But That Was Yesterday" but Wikia won't allow square brackets inside page links (or titles, most likely). *Aether - Part 1 - A Boy and His Octopus Beast *Aether - Part 2 - Welcome to Urf! ...Or Not. *Dad 'n' Me - WORSE CONTROLS THAN ABOBO *Chainsaw the Children - The "DAD" of "Dad 'n' Me" *A small talk - Part 1 - The End of the World *A small talk - Part 2 - The End of the Game *Cool Story Bro - Part 1 - Grimm and Bear It *Cool Story Bro - Part 2 - The Horny Spirit *Cool Story Bro - Part 3 - Full-medals Alchemist *no-one has to die. - No Video Name Available *Scuba - Like Pikmin but Not *Depict1 - To Be Honest *Elf Story - Part 1 - Unresponsive Clicking + Fast Action = Bad Game *Elf Story - Part 2 - Achieving Nothing *Knight vs. Giant - Part 1 *Knight vs. Giant - Part 2 *Knight vs. Giant - Part 3 *TwinBots - Part 1 - Double Doors *TwinBots - Part 2 - Increasing Difficulty and Numbers *TwinBots - Part 3 - The Colors of Success *Super Link Bros. III - Sixteen Swords Adventure *Normal Super Mario Bros. - Very normal *Normal Super Mario Bros. 2 - Almost beatable *Normal Super Mario Bros. 3 - The only win *Dig Dig Bit FURY - How to Pay Bills *Portal: The Flash Version - Part 1 - Poor Man's Portal *Portal: The Flash Version - Part 2 - Flash and Physics Don't Mix *Portal: The Flash Version - Part 3 - Consolation Cake *Nintendo Nightmare - An Abomination from 2009 *Nuclear Plant - Close enough to Fallout 4? *30 (or so) terrible One Piece games! *Sonic Christmas 2011 - We're a Little Late *Super Mario 64: The Power Star - New Cameraman for Christmas *Super Mario World Winter - Very Munch Disappointment *Santa's XMas Nightmare - Another Year, Another Death *Mario Wakes Up... - A SCARY Mario Hack *Draw a Stickman 1 & 2 - Creatively Disappointed *Grid 16 - Too Minigames *Bladehaven - Impossible by Level 5 *Ragdoll Invaders - Humans Can Fly Too *Ordinary Sonic - Replaying a classic! *Spewer - Adorably Disgusting or Disgustingly Adorable? *Dibbles: For the Great Good - Part 1 - Pikmin Meets Lemmings *Dibbles: For the Great Good - Part 2 - Both Liberty and Death *Super Mario Crossover - Part 1 - Nintendo's Nightmare *Super Mario Crossover - Part 2 - Diving Deeper *Supre Smesh Bras - Not Quite What We Wanted *Super Smash Bros. 4... (semi-)Blind! *Fancy Pants Adventure - More Like Fancy Shorts - Ironically, both this video and Clay Fighter were intended to have full series to themselves, but both of them ended up not working out (Fancy Pants was unexpectedly short and Clay Fighter's ROM was buggy to the point of being unplayable). *Clay Fighter - Unfortunate Disappointment - (See previous video's note.) *Block Story - Part 1 - Better than MineCraft *Block Story - Part 2 - Creating Destruction *Nitrome Must Die - Revenge for Ruining Final Ninja! *Chrome Offline Game Thing - Also read the description please! - The description leads to an important Pastebin explaining the disaster of 2016. *Breath of the Wild is a fun game *Breath of the Wild is twice as fun